Does she even know what it's like to be loved?
by SnowWest
Summary: Starlight hotel. The place where all celebrities get away, and also where friendships, relationships and enemies are made. This is a reality show, exposing their lives to the world. This story focuses on Liz Gillies and Skylar Astin and later, Tess Taylor and Matt Bennett. *Based off of a roleplay*
1. Backstory of Skyzzie

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm Hope and this is my new story. This is based off of a roleplay where I played Liz and later, when we revamped the rp, also played Tess Taylor. I hope you all enjoy it and even if you don't.. Then you can leave! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Third person POV

March 27th, 2013. 3:13 PM

'What is he doing back?' Liz thought to herself as she ran behind the wall in the lobby, seeing her ex boyfriend standing there. He was talking to someone she couldn't see, if she could just make it to the stairs.. "Gillies! Did you miss me?" Skylar called, seeing Liz heading up the stairs. She couldn't help herself, turning around and jumping into his arms happily while screaming, "Skylar! Of course I missed you, you're my best friend. Can't believe you left me here alone." She held onto his neck as she lowered herself onto the floor. She pulled back and smiled at him brightly, the smile that made him fall in love with her all over again. Before he could respond, she got a call from her current boyfriend, Avan. "One sec, hey babe! ...Yeah, I'm just in the lobby... No, I'm fine.. Yeah, I can make it up the stairs. ..Alright, see you soon! I love you." She grinned as she talked, hanging up. Skylar noticed her slight hopping, looking down to see a sprained ankle. He didn't have time to respond because she responded with: "We need to hang out later, but right now I have to go. I have plans with Avan. Bye Sky!" She hugged him again, sighing softly. "I'm so glad your back." She told him, holding onto him a little longer than needed.

Skylar's POV

March 26th, 2013. 10:35 PM

Well, I'm finally back, Starlight. After leaving for 3 months to film 21 & Over, I'm back. I miss my girlfriend, the gorgeous Elizabeth Egan Gillies. I left without telling her and I felt awful, I didn't leave a note or anything. She had discovered I left a few days later and I still had the text she last sent to me:

_Sky,_

_I know you left. I can't believe you'd do this to me. You know how much I needed you.. We're done, Sky. _

_- Liz. _

I received that text while boarding a plane and my heart broke. Ever since then, I had called and texted her but never got a response back. Not like I expected to, why would she respond after I left her? Tonight, I hope I can change everything. I'm planning on proposing to her, just like I'd always planned. She was my best friend for a while before I admitted my feelings to her..

Third person POV

November 23rd, 2012. 4:17 PM

Skylar knocked on Liz's door after ten minutes of finding the courage to do this. Everyone knew the two had feelings for the other, except the two of them. Liz opened the door, clad in a tanktop with a pair of shorts and her black curly hair down. "Hey, Sky. Whaddya need?" She asked cheerfully, smile bright on her face as she leaned against the side of the door. He stepped closer to her, their faces inches apart while her breath hitched. "You," he breathed out, placing a hand on her cheek and pulling her forward to seal their lips together. That was their first kiss, and definitely not their last. It was the start of an amazing relationship that lasted for awhile. Then he left. Just like that, leaving Liz broken once again.

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter! I hope you guys like it, and I will definitely be writing more. I'm really excited for this one! I'm trying to actually get around to updating my Rade/Bade story but I've had major writer's block! Please review! :) **


	2. Feels like the first time

**Hey, I'm back with chapter two! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Third person POV

March 27th 2013

Liz's room

Skylar was so nervous talking to Liz, he still loved her and she knew that. She had a boyfriend, of course it was Canada.. How ironic. Beck and Jade, Avan and Liz, finally together. Skylar knocked on the door with the number 11 on it, her lucky number. When she opened it, he forced himself to look down and avoid her eyes. "Liz," He responded softly as he went to pick up their cat, Oliver. They got him while they were dating and Liz has had him ever since. "So, how'd you hurt yourself, slick?" Skylar asked her, sitting on the bed next to her. "Tripped over a shirt, hit my ankle against the bottom of the dresser and now that happened." She chuckled and he saw her struggle to get back on the bed. "Fuck, baby, how have you made it to 19?" Skylar laughed with her and went around to her side to help her up, propping her ankle as well. "I'm not sure, I've probably died like thirty-billion times." He loved this, loved being able to joke around with her again. He hated himself for calling her baby and for being able to let this happen. "He missed you.. I missed you." She mumbled the last part quietly, keeping to herself. He easily ignored her, not wanting to complicate things. "Well, I missed him too. One night, I cried when Justin got me trashed and I just wanted my Oli." He held the hairless cat close to his chest, kissing his head. He wasn't sure what to say, so much had gone wrong and yet.. It felt like nothing had happened. "So, uhm.." He stated awkwardly, not sure what to say next. "Sky, why are you making this so awkward? It was never like this before." She looked over at him, feeling her body tingle with anticipation. "You want the truth?" His voice cracked while she nodded, looking concerned as he got up off the bed to run his fingers through his hair and pace back and forth. "THIS is why it's so awkward," He paused and pulled the ring box out of his pocket, tossing it to the bed near her. "I got this, two nights ago, before I got back here. I tried to call you so I could do it properly but you, you never answered any of my calls.. I wanted to explain what happened, to tell you how much I fucking loved you.. You never got the message and now I can't-" He stopped, frustrated as he spun on his heel, punching the wall before spinning back to her. "I had a question for you but now it's not my question to ask.. So you can keep it, no use to me anymore. I just tried so fucking hard and I failed.." He sounded so broken but he didn't care, Liz needed to know. He heard her sigh, peeking up at her to see her sobbing with her knees pulled to her chest. He felt awful, crawling over the bed to wrap his arms around her. "Liz, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I know you hate it. I'm so sorry, baby girl." He kissed her head softly, rocking her back and forth. "I'm so sorry, I'm an awful person. I wish I would've known that you still loved me.. I wish I would've answer those damn calls, I'm so sorry." She whimpered out in his chest, hugging his neck close to her. "I still love you, Sky.. I could never stop. You know that, everyone knows that. You were my first real love, the first that made me feel what real love is. You're the only one, Sky.. And I can't believe I'm saying this while I'm with Avan, but you need to know. You Dont Know Me was written about Chris until the end of the song, it was about you. You know me, you get me. You got me out of the dark part of my life that I was convinced I could never get out of. I'm so sorry about this.." She cried out harder, soaking his shirt but he could care less about it at that point. After about an hour of Skylar consoling Liz, she managed her cries to turn to whimpers which then ended up to just sniffles. "I really am sorry.." She told him, talking for the first time in what seemed like forever. "I know, baby.. I know." He hugged her close again, kissing her ear softly. "I'll go now, I don't want to complicate things with you and Avan.." He told her, picking her up and setting her softly on the bed. "Please.." She grabbed desperately onto his arms before he set her down. "Please, please don't leave me." She begged him before he nodded, complying. "Stay the night?" She asked hopefully, not wanting to be alone. "You know I'd do anything to keep you safe." He reminded her, getting under the covers with her. "Do you want to change? I'm about to and I'd be okay if you just slept in your boxers or whatever you need.." She shrugged, getting up and taking a pair of pajamas randomly out of her drawer. It just so happened to be Skylar's sweater with a pair of shorts and she blushed as she realized it before changing in the bathroom. "So, you really kept the sweater?" He saw it and smiled, he was already laying in bed in his boxers. She nodded, smile on her face as she hobbled over to the bed and pulled herself in, cuddling herself against him. This felt just like old times, back in the winter when they used to cuddle tightly due to the cold weather outside. This was perfect, he was selfish and wanted her all to himself, but that would never happen. "I love you, Sky." She whispered to him, pressing her lips softly to his as she closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep just seconds after their soft kiss, Skylar not sure what to do about it since she was a taken woman. Soon, he fell asleep as well, both cuddling together tightly. This felt like the first time they hugged, the first time they kissed, the first time they both said "I love you." And it was perfect.

**A/N: So, yep, this is chapter two! :) I just really like writing this so I'll probably update quickly! It's 3AM and I can't sleep, this probably has a lot of mistakes. **


End file.
